Stonerific
by raspberryapplevitaminwater
Summary: Just some potheads. No big deal.
1. Chapter 1

…_Fucking stoned : )_

_

* * *

_

I sighed heavily before pulling hard on the joint between my fingers. "Fuck," I said to no one in particular, "Well this sucks," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

I looked up and took in my surroundings. The pier at one in the morning wasn't too bad. It wasn't too crowded, and the beach looked real awesome. I took another drag of the joint, before tossing the roach into the sand below me.

"You know," I heard a soft voice speak behind me, and quickly whipped my head around to face the source of the sound, "smoking alone isn't exactly the most cost effective activity."

I smiled widely before responding: "It is when my dealer follows me around like a love-sick puppy," I responded still smiling.

"Touché," She said before sitting next to me.

She leaned against me and offered up a freshly rolled joint.

"Nice," I commented.

She chuckled softly, and proceeded to light it up. She took two hits and passed it me. I mimicked her actions.

"So, what are you doing out here this late?" She asked.

"I don't know," I responded, "Thinking about things, I guess."

"I'll give you a gram for your thoughts," She said before winking at me.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "You're turning me into a pothead!"

"I don't think it's the pot that keeps you coming back," She said smartly.

"Yeah, whatever, just pass it," I shot back.

She laughed and we continued to sit and smoke. Soon enough, the joint was finished, and we were both pretty high.

"It's pretty out there," She said nodding towards the ocean, "The moon is especially bright tonight."

I laughed loudly. "You're so stoned, babe."

She shoved me lightly and laughed along. "Shut up," she managed between fits of laughter.

Eventually the laughter died down, and we were left in almost silence, enjoying the sounds of waves crashing into the pier supports below us. A warm breeze softly blew by, and I inhaled deeply.

"I love breathing when I'm high," I muttered to myself.

"Sometimes I wonder if you hear yourself speak."

"Me too"

"You're real cute."

"Yeah, you too."

"Fuck, I'm really stoned."

"Mm. Me too."

"This conversation is incredibly interesting."

"Isn't it, though?"

"Come on, I have cupcakes at my house."

"Really?" I asked, obviously incredibly excited.

"Mhmm," She hummed positively.

I stood up slowly, and offered my hand to help her stand. She grabbed, and pulled before standing upright. I smiled warmly at her. She shook her head, laughed quietly, and turned to lead the way. My smile only grew as I rushed to catch up with her.

"You're fucking cute." I said jokingly.

She laughed and continued walking.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves in her apartment, sitting on her couch, stuffing our faces with apparently homemade cupcakes. They were fucking delicious. Seriously. Fucking delicious.

"Did you make those cupcakes?"

"Nope."

"Who did?"

"My mom. For some strange reason, the woman thinks it's absolutely necessary to bake cupcakes at my house for her church parties. It's fucking weird."

"Your mom is fucking weird."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Um. No. You said the fact that she bakes in your house is weird, not that the woman, in fact, is weird."

"Oh my God, shut up!"

"Don't be bitter."

"I'm not bitter."

"You so are."

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked out of the blue. I mean, one minute we were talking about how bitter she is, and then she decides to turn the tables on me. Who does that? It's totally not okay!

"Was that completely necessary?" I responded, just a little bit annoyed. And obviously by a little bit, I mean a lot bit.

"Does she know how much time you spend with me?"

"Does she need to know?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You know."

"So why are you still with her?"

"She's real convenient for me right now. I'm sorry."

"Real convenient? Really, Ashley? Are you serious right now?" She asked, her voice growing louder and standing from the couch we had been comfortably residing upon.

"Spencer, please don't do this right now. I'm trying to enjoy my high," I said, sighing heavily.

"Oh, of course, because it's always about you," She said bitterly.

"Bitter," I drew out in a singsong voice.

"Don't you even fucking try that right now!" She yelled. Rather loudly. Yes. Very loudly, actually. "I'm sick of hearing this shit from you! This happens all the fucking time! You come find me, we smoke, we fuck, and then you run home to that _convenient_ girlfriend of yours!" She was pacing now. "This is bullshit, Ashley! Fucking bullshit! You need to make up your mind."

I stood up and walked over towards her.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me," She said through clenched teeth.

I grabbed her arms, and she pulled away. I tried again, this time much more forcefully and managed to hold her in place. I made eye contact with her and tried to convey everything I had been meaning to say for months. She sighed heavily, and relaxed her tense body before throwing her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "I love you," She whispered to herself before pulling me towards her bedroom.

The next morning, I woke up and left before she noticed, finding myself in the same predicament I was in the day before.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry if the subject matter (mostly the marijuana use) offends anyone. Real short chapter, because I'm kinda lazy._

* * *

Class was boring as usual. It was Thursday, which meant I had one more class before the day ended, and I could take a much-needed nap. I looked over to my left and saw my girlfriend, Liz, working at a computer a few seats away. I had come into class a little bit late and by the time I arrived, all the seats surrounding her were occupied, but I still managed to give her a small smile and a wave. The act was reciprocated.

The professor dismissed the class, and Liz walked over to me. I smiled at her, and we moved to leave the building. Once outside, she pulled me over into a hug and sighed heavily.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, curiously.

"I went downtown to see a few friends." I answered.

She laughed bitterly, "of course you did." She let go of me and started walking away.

I stood dumbfounded before I realized what really happened. "Wait, Liz!" I called out to her, running to catch up with her. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She asked, incredulously, "I know where you were last night. She called me."

I sighed heavily, and looked to the ground.

"Ashley, you can't keep doing this to me – or to her! It's not fair." She finished, defeated. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do, babe."

"Just say it."

"I can't. You know I can't."

"Of course you can't." She turned around and walked away. Instead of following her, I let her walk away this time.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on the roof of a building, enjoying a joint to myself. It was a decently nice day out, and I couldn't think of a better way to blow off some steam and enjoy the day at the same time.

I heard the door start to creak over, and scrambled to hide behind a nearby exhaust pipe.

"Relax," I heard a soft voice say, "It's just me."

"Yeah, well fuck you, Spencer." I mumbled slowly.

"Mmm. You're stoned," She said, amused.

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, kinda." I moved from my crouched position behind the exhaust fan, and sat down on a nearby ledge. She moved to sit next to me, and made sure our thighs were just barely touching. A small smile graced her features.

"So, I'm assuming you've seen Liz today already."

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah, thanks for that, by the way"

"It was necessary."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was."

"This isn't the first time," She began, taking the joint from my fingers to take a pull, "She'll most probably forgive you within the next twenty minutes," She said with a hint of amusement.

As if on cue, my phone vibrated, indicating that I had a text message. Sure enough, I opened it to see the name "Liz" across the screen. Spencer snatched the phone from my hands and opened the message, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier. I have something for you when you get back." She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "There's a picture attached. Should I open it?"

"No." I said, holding a hit in.

"Ooooh," She cooed, "is it a durrrrty picture?" She asked, teasingly.

I grabbed my phone from her hands and passed the joint. "Shut up," I said. I then texted Liz back: "Be home soon."

"What's it like playing wife?" Spencer suddenly asked.

"I don't know," I huffed out

"Oh, but you do," She began, "You and Liz live together. You have meals together; go to class together, you guys take care of a puppy together for goodness sake!" She laughed lightly and shook her head, "You guys are the definition of married couple."

"Um," I managed, "I guess you're right," I said, not really believing her words. "You want this?" I handed her the clip, and she took it.

"Yeah, thanks," She said.

I stood up, brushed my pants off and left Spencer. I ran down the stairs and out of the building, making a mad dash towards the parking lot. I got in my car, and began to drive through the L.A. streets towards my apartment. The whole way, I only had one thought running through my head: _'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lolz. I'm horrible… UPDATE! :D_

I got back to my apartment, and started looking around for Liz. Traffic had been a bitch. I glanced quickly at the clock: _4:15 PM_. Liz still wasn't home. I made my way to the kitchen, dropping my book-bag and keys on the table. I had the munchies.

I opened the refrigerator and looked around. There was literally nothing good to eat. All there were, were Liz's nasty "healthy" organic something or the other, and some lettuce. What was I supposed to do with that?!

"Guess I'm not eating anything," I mumbled to myself.

Just then, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the name "Liz" flashing across my screen. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hey baby. So. I know I said I had something for you tonight, but I have to meet with my group for a bio project." She said, sounding regretful.

"It's okay. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, put it away and looked around my apartment. _'Great,' _I thought to myself, '_What am I supposed to do now?'_

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. "What the fuck?" I said. I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. It was a text message from Spencer: '_Liz bailed?'_

I sighed loudly. Again. _'How do you always know these things?'_ I quickly typed and sent back.

'_She and I are secretly best friends.' _She responds.

'_Great.'_

'_10 minutes?'_

'_K.'_

I went over to the living room coffee table sat down on the couch, and took out the necessary equipment, and began rolling a blunt. I grinded the herb, replaced the tobacco of the cigar, and rolled it back up. My phone vibrated again: _'I'm here.'_

I pulled a hoodie over my head, and put the blunt in my front pocket. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table, and left the apartment. At the bottom of the stairs, Spencer waited for me. She smiled slowly and pulled me into a hug. I held her tightly, and sighed into her hair.

"You suck," I muttered as I pulled away.

I opened the door to the apartment building and we walked outside. Her car was parked in front of the complex. I opened the door for her and moved over to the passenger side after she was seated. She started the car, and pulled away from the curb. We drove in silence for the ride around the corner to a nearby park. We both got out of the car, and started walking towards the brush at the far end of the parking lot.

"So how did you know Liz bailed?" I asked Spencer as we walked through the forest-like terrain.

"I'm telling you, we're secretly best friends," She responded with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

I shook my head, as we walked through the thickening trees. "I'm thinking of breaking up with her," I mentioned offhandedly.

Spencer stopped walking and looked at me, mouth wide. I walked a couple feet more before realizing she wasn't walking with me. I turned around and looked at her.

"What?" She asked unsure.

"I said-" 

"-I know, I heard you." She took a minute to compose herself. "I just don't understand. Just the other day you were telling me how _convenient_ she is for you, and this and that, and now all of a sudden you want to break up with her?" She said incredulously.

"Spencerrr," I whine, "You know how I feel. Don't act so surprised." Without another word, I turned and kept walking. After a moment of hesitation, she started walking again, matching my pace. The brush started to thin out, and we approached a clearing. I laid down in the middle of the meadow, and she followed suit. I reached into my front pocket, pulling out the blunt from earlier along with a lighter. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back as I lit the blunt and took a couple of hits to get it started. I then passed it to her. She hit the blunt, and passed it back to me.

We laid there for a while, silently hitting and passing the blunt before she spoke.

"Ash?" she called out to me pensively.

"Hmm?" I responded, looking towards the sky and breathing in deeply. She knows I like to breathe when I'm high.

"Nevermind," She said, putting out the now finished blunt.

I rolled over towards her and positioned myself on top of her. Straddling her hips, I looked down at her face and smiled warmly.

"You're beautiful," I said before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine.

Sometime later I arrived back at my apartment. Liz was still not home, and it was then I decided to break the news to her. I walked into our room, and pulled out a bag. I began packing as much of my clothes as I could, and sighed heavily when I heard the front door open and close.

"Ashley?" She called out into the apartment.

"In here," I called back.

She walked into the bedroom and came to an abrupt stop when she saw the scene before her.

"What's this?" She asked nervously.

"I uh," I scratched my head anxiously and motioned for her to sit next to me. "You might want to take a seat for this?" I said unsure of myself.

She scoffed facetiously, and leaned against the doorframe. "I think I'll stand," She said bitterly.

"Right," I said awkwardly. "Well, I think we should see other people." I said, looking anywhere but at her.

"You mean you think I should see other people?" She asks sarcastically, "Because I'm about a thousand percent sure you've already been _seeing other people_" she air quotes.

I decided to remain silent, and let her get it all out. After all, this was a long time coming, and I guess I _did_ deserve everything she was saying.

"You will never be happy Ashley. And do you know why? Because all you ever do is take take take, you never give – not to anybody! Not even Spencer! Do you really think she's going to put up with your bullshit for very long?!" Her voice broke on the last word, and it was only a matter of time before she started to cry.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. I stood and picked up my bag, "See you around, Liz," I said with another sigh before I walked out of the door and out of her life.

As I stepped out onto the street, I pulled out my phone and dialed some numbers. On the third ring, I got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ash. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, of course!" Came the rushed reply.

"Thanks. See you in a bit." I hung up the phone and walked over to my car. I unlocked the doors, got in, and started the car.


End file.
